Hating You is Loving You
by FollowyourHeart101
Summary: Clare,Adam,Drew,and Darcy are all siblings and just moved to Toronto where they will be attending Degrassi. When Clare meets Eli for the first time, what will happen, with their friendship go any further? rated T just in case!WARNING* Also OC, OOC  Clare
1. Chapter 1

_**Hating You is Loving You**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

**(Clare's Pov)**

***Flashback***

As I glanced up from my laptop I noticed the card-board boxes surrounding me. I had just gotten to Toronto a little over three hours ago. I was in no mood to unpack my boxes but I figured if I wanted to actually find what I needed in the morning I would have to unpack eventually. I got up and headed to a stack of boxes by my bathroom door that joined Adam and mines rooms. Adam is my twin brother. Although he was born in a girl's body. Our whole family respects him for who he is now- but sometimes my mother "has pronoun problems" and can be a real bitch about it. Although Adam and I are twins, we are fraternal. But the weird thing is I look more like my brother Drew. I have long brown, curly hair and big blue eyes. Although Adam looks like my sister Darcy, but we hardly see her anymore now that she is married, and with a 2 year old child. As I unpacked the boxes I heard the door bell ring. Since my parents and drew weren't home and Adam was in his room. I raced down the staircase to get the door.

"I'll get it!" I screamed loud enough so Adam could hear me through his closed door.

I reached the oak wood door and looked through the peep hole to see who it was first. She looked around my age, cloaked in black clothing, what harm could she do? I slowly opened the door and plastered a warm smile on my face.

"Hey my name is Aria Goldsworthy, I live just next door. I heard you were around my age so I just came to say hello and introduce myself properly." She said sweetly.

"Hi I'm Clare Torres, nice to meet you. I see we have very similar taste." I said as

I glanced down at her black clothing and she looked at mine we both laughed and I invited her inside.

***End of Flashback***

As I looked at my best friend, since a little over 2 months, walking next to me I remembered the very first time we met and had been inseparable since then. It was finally Friday and we were walking home from school. Today we would usually have our annual Friday sleepover but my brother, Adam, and one of his friends was coming over to have Guys night. I had no idea who is friend was, but I could really care less. His friend was the reason I wouldn't be able to hang out with Aria. I already hated him.

We reached the spot where we would go our separate ways for the rest of the night.

"I'll text you, I promise." I said.

"Okay, bye Clare." She replied.

I turned around and crossed the street to my house. I walked up the porch steps. I flung my black and green school bag on the bar stool and trudged up the stairs. To say I was bored would be an understatement and it hasn't even been ten minutes. I know I was being selfish because Adam needed some guy time too. I decided on putting it all behind me. I reached into one of my dresser drawers and pulled out my old black _Dead Hand_ T-shirt and Shorty shorts. I peeled off my clothes and changed into my outfit I just picked out. I was bored already so I decided to redo my makeup. I pulled out my eyeliner and applied a thick line to my eye-lid. I added some mascara and a nude lip gloss. Adam was already blasting Paisley Jacket by _Dead Hand_ through his stereo system. I could feel the floor vibrating beneath me. I made my way downstairs and sat on the love set and flipped through the channels until I found a show I liked. I stopped at _Keeping up with the Kardashian's_. The door bell rang and I figured it was Adam's friend. I jumped off the couch and took my hair out of the messy bun I had it in and shook it out. I needed to make myself look at least a little presentable. I waltzed over to the door and opened it without bothering to check who it was. There in front of me stood a tall mysterious looking boy with the most beautiful eyes. He had a sly smirk painted on his face that made me sick. But strangely- I like the feeling.

"H-hi" I said shakily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me.(: anyway you guys deserve the next Chapter soo..Here ay go!(; see ya at the bottom:P**

_**Hating You is Loving You**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**(Eli's POV)**

I rang Adam's doorbell In a hurry to get inside. You know how Canada weather is. Cold. Always so damn cold. But anyway as I was saying I was in a hurry to get inside when a blue eyed beauty opened the door. I stopped dead in my tracks and got sucked into her eyes. She quickly looked away and I hung my head low in embarrassment. I realized I was staring at her. She was wearing a Dead Hand T-shirt and the shortest shorts I have ever seen in my life-they look like they could belong to my sister. It was exactly what she would wear. She took me out of my thoughts as her soft voice spoke.

"Hi, and you're here because?" she said in the politest way possible.

"Hi I'm Elijah. I prefer Eli. Um, I'm looking for Adam?" I said more like a question.

She scoffed and then said, "Oh right, so you're the one who ruined my plans for tonight."

"Excuse me?" I said in a shocked tone. One second she is the sweetest girl I have ever met, next she's making snarky remarks at me. Bipolar much? She rolled her eyes at me and I pushed past her to get inside.

**(Clare's POV)**

I know I was rude to him but it is MY house, and you don't just push me out of the way to get in. I closed the door behind me and walked so I was at the foot of the stairs.

"Adam! Your asshole of a friend is here!" I screamed so loud my throat started to ache immediately after. I walked into our huge kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Nice set of lungs you got there." Eli stated smugly. I rolled my eyes yet again. He was really getting on my nerves but somehow I liked all the attention.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere I go you know." I stated obviously getting annoyed. He didn't answer he just shrugged. I then heard Adam sprinting down the stairs.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Adam said to Eli. I tuned them out while I was drowned in my thoughts. I wasn't really thinking about anything special. Just trying to push the slight attraction feeling towards this boy. I shot my head up to see Adam waving his hand in front of my face.

"What!" I snapped at the both of them. Eli's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his head and Adam's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Anyway, Clare I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang with us since your friend didn't get to come over today."

"Okay I guess." I replied. We walked down to the basement which had our theater room in it. We walked down and stood in front of the large cabinet with all of our movies in it.

"Okay what do you guys want to watch?" I asked.

**(Adam's POV)**

As Clare started looking through the movies she bent down to open the bottom drawer. Did I mention her shorts were _extremely_ short? I glanced over at Eli and say him staring at her ass. I slapped him upside the head and he shot me an annoyed looked. He put on the "what did I do" face. You can't play innocent with me Eli. I cleared my throat and Clare stood up.

"Why don't we all watch _Devil_," I suggested, "And Clare go put some pants on please."

Clare's face flushed with about 100 different shade of red and she quickly bolted up the basement stairs. I started shaking my head at Eli.

"What?" Eli asked defensively. I just rolled my eyes and popped the DVD into the player and say on the couch next to Eli.

**(Clare's POV)**

I can't believe Adam just embarrassed me like that! Now Eli is going to think I am the biggest slut ever! Wait why do I even care?

"_Because you like him."_

"Shut up!" I hissed at the little voice in the back of my head.

"Clare, are you okay?" a voice behind me asked. It was Drew, my older brother.  
"Yeah, fine, totally, got to go!"

I ran up the stairs, into my room, and quickly pulled on my black skinny jeans. That was so embarrassing. I bolted for my cell phone to call Aria. She answered on the 2nd ring.

"Ar, you'll never guess what just happened! I just met Adam's friend, and he's such a jackass! You should see him with all his sarcastic remarks and smug comments. I mean he's just so… ughh! He's name is Elijah or he as he prefers Eli." I said this as I sat on the bed and stared up at the ceiling while I mimicked his earlier words.

***IMPORTANT!*** **Sorry** **chapter was kinda short. Not my best, I don't really like how it came out. But don't worry in the next chapter there will be more of Drew and Darcy. Bare with me I know this is kinda boring so far but this story is going somewhere I promise you!** **Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~followyourheart101(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks so much for reviewing it means a lot! It like makes my day!(: Sorry about the long wait, I have been really busy..Sorry. I am really truly sorry):**

**Oh and I own nothing except for Aria.(:**

_Hating You is Loving You_

_Chapter 3_

**(Aria's POV)**

I just sat there in silence almost dropping the phone on the floor. My best friend HATES my brother. _Do I tell her the truth?_ I honestly don't know what to do anymore. I probably should tell her. She'll probably find out anyway. I also heard our moms talking about going on a camping trip. As much as I hate camping it'll be fun if Clare's there. Also it's a plus that our mom's are getting along.

"Clare, there's something you should probably know."

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Clare questioned curiously. I took a deep breath and sighed. _This is not going to be easy._

"Eli is my-"before I could finish my sentences I heard my brother's voice in the background yelling at Clare for walking in front of the TV during the move. Typical Eli.

"Asshole, can you shut up for five seconds please." Screamed Clare.

"Clare, I think I just went deaf." I exclaimed.

"Sorry Aria. So what were you saying?" Clare asked.

"Um, I think I should tell you in person."

"Okay, meet me outside in 10!"

"Kay" I replied.

I grabbed my combat boots and threw on a black sweatshirt. I ran out the door and onto Clare's lawn. Not ever two seconds later she flung open the door running outside followed by Eli and Adam.

"So whats up?" Clare asked.

"There's just one little thing you should know."

"And that is?" Clare asked slightly annoyed.

"Okay I'm just going to say it. Eli is my brother."

"I figured." Clare said simply.

"Please, please don't be mad, wait what?"

"I knew he was your brother, it was so obvious. You guys look so much alike. It's okay im not mad. I mean it's not your fault he's a jackass."

"Thanks Clare! You're the best!"

**(Eli's POV)**

I had been with Adam and Clare all day yesterday. I mean Clare. Wow. I don't know what to say. She can be the bitchiest person in the world. But when she's mad at me I can't help but think she's extremely _hot._ And then when she showed up with those pants on at the door I- stop Eli stop. Today we all were supposed to go to Drew's football game. I waited in front of Adam and Clare's house with my sister. We were all going together. First Adam walked out and got in the back leaving room for Clare to sit up front with me. Next I see Clare walk out. Her hair is perfectly curled, wearing a short tight black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She placed a short cropped leather jacket on top with combat boots to match. She looked amazing. She stepped in the car and I hit the gas right after she put her seat belt on. _Today should be_ _interesting_.


End file.
